


Tyhmä sulhaspoika

by teapertti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Food, Gen, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Viisaat ja tyhmät morsiusneidot häähuoneen edessä, lamput käsissään, toiset valmiina ja toiset eivät. Ja jossain on tyhmä sulhaspoika, varmaan erehtyneenä koko paikasta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pidän tarinan otsikkoa jotenkin karkeana, mutta rehellisesti sanottuna en keksi parempaakaan. Tämä syntyi eräänlaiseksi jatkoksi Kissamadonna-ficille, mutta pääasiallisesti ne jäivät aika erillisiksi tarinoiksi.

Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt niin hienossa kahvilassa. Paikka sijaitsi aurinkoisen bulevardin varrella ja sen kivinen seinä oli maalattu kauniin kermanvalkoiseksi. Isosta ikkunasta saattoi katsella sisällä pyörivää univormuista kahvilahenkilökuntaa, treffeille tulevia nuoripareja ja siististi pukeutuneita vanhuksia, joilla ei muuta ollutkaan kuin aikaa istuskella virvokkeita tarjoavissa paikoissa. Hän empi hetken aikaa koristeellisen maalatun puuoven edessä ja pujahti sitten ovesta sisään. Ovenkarmin yläpuolella oleva kello kilisi aggressiivisesti.  
  
Jean-Jacques ei nähnyt häntä. Hän istui baaritiskin takana olevassa pöydässä, ikkunattoman seinän luona, pää nojaten oikeaan käteen. Asennossa oli jotain viehkon tyttömäistä; jostain syystä Michele muisteli nähneensä monia maalauksia, joissa nuoret naiset oli maalattu juuri tuon näköisiksi, katse suunnattuna kainosti jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. Hän karisteli mielikuvan päästään, Jean-Jacques ei varmaankaan pitäisi vertauksesta. Michelen kurkkua kuristi. Hän käveli pöydän luokse, sanoi "hei" ja jäi odottamaan. Jean-Jacques kääntyi katsomaan häntä, kasvoissaan hienoinen aavistus yllätyksestä, kuin hän olisi jossain sielunsa kolossa ajatellut, ettei toinen kuitenkaan tulisi.  
  
"Istu alas", hän kehotti. Michele teki niin kuin käskettiin. Tarjoilija ilmestyi oitis paikalle.  
  
"Haluatko kahvia?" Jean-Jacques kysyi. Michele nyökkäsi. Kello oli kymmenen aamupäivällä. Aamiaisaika.  
  
"Tuo meille kahvia", hän pyysi sitten tarjoilijalta. Tämä nyökkäsi ja katosi valkea esiliina hulmahtaen. Astioiden kilahdukset, hento puheensorina, ylipäätään äänet muista pöydistä tuntuivat hetken aikaa hieman terävämmiltä. Jos katsoi kahvilan toiseen päähän, näki ulos puolipilviseen Halifaxiin. Michele oli aina pitänyt Montréalista enemmän, siitä kuinka puheessa vilahtelivat tutut latinankieliset sanat ja katukuvaa hallitsivat samantyyliset katedraalit kuin Italiassakin. Halifaxissa ei tuntunut olevan mitään mannereurooppalaista.  
  
Tarjoilija palasi tarjottimen kanssa. Kummatkin saivat eteensä posliinikupin. Nainen asetti pöydälle sokerikon ja maitokannun tarjottimelta ja kaatoi sitten kahvia kumpaankin kuppiin.  
  
"Tulen pian takaisin", hän lupasi ja käveli rivakoin askelin pois. Michele silmäili eteensä ilmestynyttä mustaa, höyryävää kahvia. Hän ei muistanut montaa kertaa elämästään jolloin olisi tuntenut itsensä niin avuttomaksi. Hetken aprikoimisen jälkeen hän tarttui pieneen kannuun ja kaatoi siitä kuppiinsa. Neste oli paksua ja vaaleaa. Kermaa. Hän tuijotti kahviinsa epäuskoisena.  
  
Hääkutsu oli saapunut Michelen Italian-kotiin. Valkoinen ja hopeakoristeinen, ällöttävän perinteinen. Jean-Jacques Leroy & Isabella Yang. Sekä hänet että Sara oli kutsuttu. Juhlista oli siis tulossa suuret. Hän oli vastannut kutsuun myöntävästi, lähettänyt lyhyen kuittauksen sähköisesti.  
  
"Onnittelut voitosta viime viikolla", Michele sanoi. Jean-Jacques hymyili, se oli kohtelias hymy, sellainen joka näytettiin tuntemattomille ihmisille. Eivät he oikeastaan kovin hyvin tunteneetkaan. Michele joi kahvistaan; huulilla oleva kuppi oli hyvä syy olla jatkamatta keskustelua. Hänellä ei ollut mitään tietoa, miksi toinen oli halunnut tavata hänet. Miksi juuri tässä paikassa. Hän arveli sillä olevan jotain tekemistä hääkutsun kanssa.   
  
Nainen palasi tarjoilukärryjen kanssa. Kärryt olivat kukkuroillaan ruokaa, vaikka tarjoilija ei ollut käynyt kysymässä, mitä he haluaisivat syödä. Hän pysähtyi pöydän viereen ja alkoi asetella tavaroita heidän eteensä. Ensimmäiseksi hän nosti kärrystä leipäkorin, jossa oli kullankeltaisia sämpylöitä ja rapean näköisiä voisarvia. Sitä seurasi keraaminen voiastia ja lautanen, jolle oli viipaloitu valkoista briejuustoa ja kypsää, mehua tihkuvaa melonia. Sen jälkeen kulhollinen luonnonjogurttia, pieni hunaja-astia ja kaksi purkkia hilloa. Iso lautanen, jossa oli kinkulla ja kirsikkatomaateilla täytetty munakas. Purkki, jossa oli ruokailuvälineet. Michele huomasi, että niissä oli Liisa Ihmemaassa -teema, lusikoissa oli kaniinin kuva ja haarukoissa kiipeili Irvikissa. Kissan silmät olivat pyöreät ja ontot.  
  
Kärryn ylätasanne oli tyhjä, mutta ketterästi tarjoilija kumartui ottamaan alhaalta lisää ruokalajeja. Pöydälle ilmestyi nyt vadillinen huolellisesti yltä päältä paistettuja ohuita makkaroita. Sen jälkeen lasikulho, jossa oli mansikoita, viinirypäleitä ja lohkottuja appelsiineja. Lopuksi hän nosti pöydälle laakean tarjoiluastia, jolla oli kaurapikkuleipiä, sekä pienet, kukkakoristeiset ruokalautaset jotka hän asetteli heidän eteensä. Jean-Jacques nyökkäsi tarjoilijalle, joka sanoi heille: "Nauttikaa ruuastanne" ja katosi sitten kärryineen.  
  
"Syö", Jean-Jacques sanoi ja laski kätensä pöydälle. Michelestä tuntui kuin hänet olisi laitettu keskelle koetusta. Aloittivatko kanadalaiset syömisen kevyistä ruuista ja jatkoivat sitten raskaampiin? Hän ei ollut tottunut syömään suuria määriä erilaisista ainesosista koostuvaa ruokaa – kahden urheilijalapsen perheessä syömistä ei useinkaan oltu ajateltu maun kannalta. Hän ojensi kätensä ja otti yhden palan juustoa. Sen tekstuuri suussa oli pehmeä, helposti pureksittava. Jean-Jacques näytti tyytyväiseltä ja alkoi itsekin syömään, aloittaen jogurtista.  
  
Michele päätti noudattaa hänen esimerkkiään, hän otti jogurttia kulhoon ja kaatoi sen päälle juoksevaa hunajaa. Ruoka ei näyttänyt houkuttelevalta: pöydällä olevaa valkoista liinaa vasten valkoinen jogurtti näytti luonnonvastaiselta, ja tahmea keltainen hunajajuova sen päällä korostui kuin kullanhohtoinen verisuoni. Hän ei oikeastaan edes pitänyt hunajasta, koska se sai hänet ajattelemaan mehiläisiä ja niistä hän piti vielä vähemmän. Hän oli lapsena työntänyt kätensä mehiläispesään eikä siitä ollut seurannut mitään hyvää.  
  
Jean-Jacquesin alahuulessa oli sinertävä hillotahra. Syötyään jogurttia muutaman suupalan kokoisen annoksen hän siirtyi munakkaaseen. Michele seurasi kun hän nosti munakaspalan suuhunsa, kuinka hänen huultensa pinta muuttui kiiltäväksi öljystä.  
  
Michele söi yhden lusikallisen jogurttia, hunajan makeus ja jogurtin happamuus kohtasivat kielen päällä. Hän tajusi ettei hänellä todellakaan ollut nälkä. Ei hän edes ollut tullut tähän paikkaan syömään. Hän tuijotti edessään olevaa kulhoa, jogurttikasaa jossa oli keskellä kraateri.  
  
"Onko jokin vialla?" tarjoilja kysyi hänen takaansa. Hän tuijotti naista hämmentyneenä. Jean-Jacques katsahti heihin kumpaankin mustat kulmat kohollaan.  
  
"Olen hidas syömään", hän vastasi takellellen. Uskoisivatko tarjoilija ja Jean-Jacques, jos hän väittäisi että Italiassa ruokaa katsottiin aina ennen kuin siihen kajottiin? Jogurtti vaikutti entistä vastenmielisemmältä. Michele tarttui voisarveen, repäisi siitä palan ja laittoi sen suuhunsa. Miksi pöydässä oli vain rasvaisia ruokia? Tällaisen määrän syöminen aamutuimaan ei voinut olla terveellistä. Jean-Jacques oli saanut viimeisenkin siivun munakkaastaan syötyä, hän piti haarukkaa suussaan ja silmäili toinen toistaan täydempiä ruoka-astioita. Michele yritti kuvitella, mitä luistelijavanhemmat olivat syöttäneet pojalleen tämän ollessa vielä kasvavassa iässä. Täysjyväleipäsiä vaiko kestävyysurheilijoille varta vasten suunniteltuja ruokia? Joidenkin luistelijoiden elämä pyöri ruuan ympärillä. He eivät ajatelleetkaan muuta kuin seuraavaa ateriaa.   
  
Michele poimi lasikulhosta mansikan. Se oli mauton, vähän kirpeä. Jean-Jacques halkaisi sämpylän. Michele huomasi olevansa helpottunut, kun tämä jatkoi syömistään. Hänelle oli selvästi opetettu, että ruokaillessa ei ollut sopivaa keskustella. Erikoinen tapa, jota ei Italiassa tavattu. Siellä ruoka ja keskustelu kuuluivat yhteen, erottamattomasti… Mutta nyt syöminen oli kuin omituinen sanaton rituaali, joka edeltäisi jotain muuta. Hän otti kulauksen kahvista, jossa oli liikaa kermaa. Erikoisen makuista, kitkeryys oli kadonnut, lopputulema oli samettinen. Hän joi hitaasti, yritti välttää äänen syntymistä. Jean-Jacques tiputti voiveitsen, se osui lattiaan kilahtaen. Hän katsoi sitä pitkään muttei nostanut veistä takaisin pöydälle.  
  
Jean-Jacques haukkasi leivästään, jota piti vasemmassa kädessään. Kohta, joidenkin kuukausien päästä, siinä olisi sormus, merkkinä muuttuneesta siviilisäädystä. Sulhanen tulee! Michele muisteli setänsä kertomaa vertauskuvaa viisaista ja tyhmistä morsiusneidoista. Tyhmät morsiusneidot unohtivat ottaa mukaansa öljyastiat lamppujaan varten, ja kun he viimein pääsivät ostamasta öljyä, olivat häät jo alkaneet. "Valvokaa siis, sillä te ette tiedä paikkaa ettekä hetkeä." Miksi niin moni heistä unohti ottaa mukaansa öljyä? Niin oli hän kysynyt. Setä oli pudistellut päätään. Koska ihmiset ovat niin lyhytnäköisiä, vailla ajatusta huomisesta. Väärällä tavalla huolettomia.  
  
Ruoka pöydällä ei tuntunut hupenevan. Michele yritti päättää, etoisiko häntä vähemmän munakkaan vai makkaran syöminen. Hän tarttui makkaraan sormillaan kuin söisi kotonaan, puraisi. Maku oli häkellyttävä, savuisen makeahko, eikä ollenkaan sellainen kuin suolaisessa porsaanlihassa tavallisesti. Hän tuijotti puolikasta makkaraa kädessään.  
  
"Se oli makeaa!" hän ihmetteli. Sanat rikkoivat kunnioittavan hiljaisuuden aivan kuten lihan syöminen rikkoi paaston. Pääsiäiseen oli kaksi viikkoa.   
  
Jean-Jacques laittoi suuhunsa viimeisen palan vehnäsämpylää. Hänen huulillaan ja leuallaan oli pieniä murusia.  
  
"Makea vai?" hän ihmetteli ja ojensi kätensä, hamuili makkara-astiaa. Michele työnsi sen lähemmäs häntä. Hän otti yhden ja näykkäsi palasen. Kasvot pysyivät ilmeettä hänen pureskellessaan. Michele ei osannut sanoa, miksi koko tilanne oli muuttunut entistä painostavammaksi.  
  
"Ehkä vähän", tämä sanoi lopulta ja söi loput makkarasta. Jean-Jacques nojautui tuolissaan taaksepäin ja venytteli. Ruokaa oli pöydällä paljon, ainakin neljän ihmisen ruokkiva annos. Eikä Michele ollut oikeastaan edes syönyt. Vai odottivatko he jotakuta muuta? Kai sekin olisi mahdollista. Odotusta. Piti olla aina valmis eikä saanut odottaa liian kauan tyhjän öljyastian kanssa. Mikä oli kaiken tämän ruuan tarkoitus? Hänellähän olisi voinut olla laktoosi-intoleranssi tai keliakia. Niin hän voisi sanoa. Miksi et syö? Jos hän kysyisi. Keliakia, Michele vastaisi. Mutta söithän sinä voisarvea. Teki mieli kiduttaa itseäni, hän toteaisi huolettomasti.   
  
Mutta ei Jean-Jacques kysynyt, vaan kutsui tarjoilijan, joka kaatoi hänelle liikaa kahvia. Hän söi yhden kaurapikkuleivän. Sen jälkeen hän pyyhki murut suupielistään servettiin. Hän taitteli servetin ja asetti sen siististi kahvikupin alle.   
  
"Olet kotoisin Toscanasta", hän sanoi sitten. Hedelmät olivat lomittain lasikulhossa, mansikan punainen ja appelsiinin oranssi sulautuivat toisiinsa.  
  
"Napolista", Michele sanoi ja irvisti. Ihmisillä oli kummallisia ajatuksia eteläitalialaisista. Olisi ollut hienompaa olla Roomasta. Venetsiasta. Milanosta. Jean-Jacquesin kulmat rypistyivät.  
  
"Napolista. Niin tietysti. Kai olet siitä maininnut", hän sanoi. Michele pyöritti kädessään hupparinsa nyöriä.  
  
"Minä ja Isabella olimme suunnitelleet häämatkaa Eurooppaan. Eikö Toscana olisi mukava? Tai ehkä Riviera… Mutta. Sinä olet Napolista."   
  
"Ei sinne kannata matkustaa. Siellä on kauhean likaista", Michele sanoi. Hänellä oli tyhjä olo. Ei ollut mitään annettavaa. Jean-Jacques nyökytteli hänen sanoilleen.  
  
"Olisi ollut hienoa kuulla neuvoja paikalliselta. Mutta jaa, olisi kai outoa, jos joku kyselisi minulta Ottawasta. Pitäisi melkein keksiä omasta päästä", hän jaaritteli. Tarjoilija tuli kysymään mikäli he söisivät vielä. Jean-Jacques huiskautti hänelle kättään. Anna mennä vain. Nainen katsoi kysyvästi Micheleen. Tämä nyökkäsi. Anna mennä vain. Ruoka-astiat katosivat pöydästä yhtä nopeasti kuin olivat ilmestyneetkin. Tuollainen määrä ruokaa oli varmaan maksanut hirveästi, Michele tajusi. Häntä alkoi hävettää huono käytöksensä. Joissain paikoissa oli epäkohteliasta olla syömättä kun tarjottiin. Silloin piti syödä vaikka pelkkä ajatuskin ruuasta oli kuvottavin asia mitä maailmassa oli.  
  
"Tulimme yhdessä Isabellan kanssa. Lähdemme varmaan jo tänään takaisin", Jean-Jacques kertoi. Hänen kasvoillaan, hänen kyyhkyssilmissään oli vakava ilme. Michele kuvitteli mielessään vihkiseremonian jossain isossa Montréalin kirkossa, hän kuvitteli morsiusneidot identtisissä puvuissaan. Hirveästi kukkia, orvokkeja, daalioita, kosmoskukkia. Ei öljylamppuja. Sulhanen tulisi ja kaikki päästettäisiin sisään, ihan jokainen. Kaikki ne loppumattomat vieraat.  
  
"Hän on innoissaan. On tietysti käynyt Euroopassa kanssani, mutta ei Italiassa. Luoja, eikö Torino olisi hyvä? Silloin on jo syksy. Kyllä me menemme Toscanaan", hän sanoi ja nousi lähteäkseen. Michele seurasi hänen esimerkkiään. Ympärillä olevien ihmisten äänet voimistuivat taas. Hän oli hetkeksi unohtanut, että he olivat julkisella paikalla. Suloinen unohdus. Hän kääntyi katsomaan kahvilan ikkunasta ulos. Aurinko oli mennyt pilveen.  
  
Takin laittamisessa kesti aikansa. Hänen kätensä osui takinkaulusta hapuillessa lyhyiksi ajeltuihin niskahiuksiin. Michele antoi kätensä levätä takaraivollaan hetken. Hän kävi leikkauttamansa hiuksensa aina samaan aikaan, maaliskuun päättävällä viikolla. Hän laski kätensä ja hymyili, ensimmäistä kertaa sinä päivänä.


End file.
